Back in Time!
by LilyEvansJamesPotter4ever
Summary: Teddy,Victoria, Dominique, James, Fred II, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily go back in time!


**_Disclaimer- _**_I do not own Harry Potter_

_Teddy- 17, Victoria- 15, Dominique- 13, James II-13, Fred II- 13, Albus II-11, Rose-11, Hugo- 9, Lily II-9, Louis-6, Roxanne-6, Molly II- 6, Lucy- 5_

**Chapter 1- Back in Time**

" Ok, if we want save the people from who died from the war we have to be careful.'' said Teddy Lupin to his cousins Victoria, Dominique, James, Fred II, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily.

"Why can't we come?'' whined Roxanne as Lucy, Louis and Molly nodded their heads in agreement.

"You too young, I've told you that a thousand times already!'' Teddy exclaimed.

"Why does Lily get to come? Why can't we? '' Asked Molly as she used her famous puppy dog eyes that made most people melt.

"Lily's older than you!'' he said starting to get annoyed now. " Guess what! I've got a really, really important job for you and without you this whole thing might fail. You have to make sure our parents don't know where we've gone, Okay?'' Teddy said.

"Okay...'' she replied.

'' Right are you ready? I need you to all touch a part of this Time -Turner'' he said holding out the Time-Turner. "1-2-3! '' All of a sudden they felt a jolt and Molly, Roxanne, Louis and Lucy disappeared from view.

**(Teddy's POV)**

Thump! Teddy had landed on the hard ground in the middle of a kitchen. He looked up Victoria, Dominique, James, Fred II, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily were lying on the ground around him all groaning as they struggled to get up.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?'' shouted a voice. Teddy looked up. Standing around him were at least 15 people. The man that had shouted had long Black hair that hung around his handsome face.

"Well?'' he asked his stormy grey eyes flashing.

"We're from the future and we've come to change the past!'' he said bravely.

" t-the future'' exclaimed the man as he slumped into the chair.

An old man with a long white beard and deep purple robes came forward.

"What are you names?'' he asked. This must be Albus Dumbledore Teddy thought he had 7 of him in his Chocolate Frog Collection.

"My Name is Teddy, Teddy... Lupin'' said Teddy and he changed his hair to Turquoise. There were a few gasps and a sand haired man with blue eyes went Red while the Pink haired lady glanced at the man her cheeks also going red.

**(Sirius' POV)**

"I'm Victoria Weasley'' said a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You aren't my daughter in the future are you?'' asked Bill Weasley "It's just that my Girlfriend looks exactly like you''.

"Yeh and this is Dominique your other daughter...'' answered Victoria as Dominique gave the crowd a big smile.

"Oh your my grandchildren'' exclaimed Molly Weasley excitedly.

"You also have a Grandson called Louis but he didn't come with us. He's still young only 6 actually.'' said Victoria.

"I'm James, James Sirius Potter!'' said an energetic boy with jet black hair and Brown eyes. " I'm the coolest one here! I feel that I'm the hottest one here too! That is just some of the many awesome qualities that I possess. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. This here'' he pointed to a smaller boy that was an exact copy of Harry Potter "Is my little brother Albus, Albus Severus Potter'' there was a gasp and everyone turned around to look at Snape who had fallen off his chair in Surprise.

"Potter named his son after me! That is a disgrace!'' he said angrily.

"And this'' James continued as everyone laughed at Snape "Is Lily Luna Potter my little sister'' he said pointing to a little girl who reminded everyone of the late Lily Potter.

" Hi!'' She said giving everyone a great toothy grin.

"Fred, Fred Weasley! Parents George Weasley and Angelina Weasley'' the boy exclaimed.

George Weasley blushed as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Are you like me or Angelina?'' George asked.

"Well let's just say I like my pranking... My Pranking partners are James and Dom. My sister Roxanne isn't here but she's like Mum.'' replied Fred.

"Blimey! I'm a father!'' George whispered. "I knew Angelina was something more than a crush...'' he said staring out into space.

"My name is Rose, Rose Weasley'' said a bushy haired Red head. " My parents are-''

"Let me guess Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley'' said Sirius. " I knew they were supposed to be together. Hermione and Ron blushed darker than anyone else had sofa.

"Yeh, I've got a little brother Hugo but he's not here'' Rose continued.

"Right we all know who you are but why are you here?'' asked Dumbledore.

"We're here to save many lives and help you defeat Voldemort sooner than expected" said James.

"Right and whose lives are you planning to save?'' asked Sirius.

"Yours, Moody's, Remus', Tonks', Dumbledore's, Fred's, Colin Creevey's and many others lives.'' said Victoria.

"I die!'' Sirius shouted.

"Yeh... you get killed by a curtain'' Teddy said while everyone in the room laughed.

"Oh, Come on! I always dreamed I would die a brave and Heroic Death!

"Tell Uncle Harry if he sees you being tortured by Voldemort don't believe it, Grandad Weasley don't fall asleep on duty, Uncle Ron don't drink after you have Love Potions, Moody don't trust Mundungus when riding brooms, Dumbledore don't put on any rings you find in old shacks, Remus don't fight Dolohov, Tonks don't go to the Battle of Hogwarts but hopefully their won't be one and Make sure Colin Creevey doesn't sneak back to fight in the battle again hopefully their won't be any battle."

"Right, I'll have to remember that. Now about how are you going to get rid of Voldemort for us?'' Dumbledore asked.

"Well, as you probably know Voldemort has made some objects called Horcruxes, Dad won't tell me exactly what he made but I'm sure you know Professor Dumbledore but there are seven of them and there is a Diary which is already destroyed, Slytherin's Locket which is here in this House, Ravenclaw's Diadem which is in the Room of Requirement in the Room of Hidden things, Hufflepuff's Cup which is in Bellatrix's vault, Voldemort's snake with him, The Marvalo Gaunt's Ring in the old Gaunt Shack and Harry who needs to be killed by Voldemort himself but he will come back to life as it only kills the one inside of him. All of the others can be destroyed by the Gryffindor sword..." said Teddy.

"Right let's get started!'' said Sirius but before anyone could do anything another flash of gold and Harry Potter appeared.

"Dad! How pleasant of you to join us!" said James as an older Harry appeared in the middle of the room.

"You guys are in so much trouble when you get home! Anything could have happened to you! You could have died!" Harry yelled at the cowering children.

"Harry you look old!" said Sirius.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed in delight and ran and hugged his godfather.

"We were just trying to help save all these people and destroy Voldemort a little earlier than expected that's all" said Fred II.

"That may be what you're trying to do but you've scared the living daylights out of your parents and grandparents. Never do that again! How did you even get the time-turner?"

"We found it in Grandad Weasley's shed when we went exploring" said Dominique.

"You are coming home right NOW!" Harry said and with a swish of his wand he sent all of the kids back home.

"Wow Harry there's a new trait I've never known you to be rules abiding!" said Fred

"Oh shut up Fred!" harry said smiling. "Well hopefully you will be around longer than you were in my time so remember listen to what the kids told you. See you!" said Harry and with that he was gone.

"That was an interesting night! Well let's listen to what they said we need to find these objects and destroy them" said Dumbledore.

"Wow! Next thing you know James and Lily will be back!" said Sirius sadly.

'POP'

"Where are we? Where's Harry? What happened? Sirius is that you?" said James Potter who had just walked into the Room holding a weeping Lily's hand.

"Oh my god!'' Sirius exclaimed and he fainted.

The End

**_I hope you all enjoyed that story. I was going to make it longer but I just couldn't think of anything to write. Remember to comment/Rate_**

**_See ya_**

**_3 LilyEvans4ever_**


End file.
